Why?
by shedyourmask
Summary: Oneshot - Leah,Jacob. - Leah was waiting for him by the edge of the forest when he stepped out. 'You imprinted on her, didn't you...'


**Why?**

Twilight

Leah , Jacob

. . . . .

"You imprinted on her, didn't you?" She asked harshly. Her hands rested on her sides, curled up in annoyance. He just avoided her gaze and nodded. A puff of air escaped her mouth with a hiss. "I thought you didn't agree with any of that crap?" She barked out.

They were outside of the Cullen's house, waiting for the vampires to tell them if Bella had survived or not. Jacob had been with Renesemee and Rosalie ever since Bella gave birth, but the tension in the air was a little too much for him to handle. He thought that stepping outside to catch a breath of fresh air would help settle his nerves. Guess he was wrong.

Leah was waiting for him by the edge of the forest when he stepped out. She had shifted back from wolf to human, and had clumsily pulled the summer dress over her shoulders. Twigs were stuck in her hair and dirt graced her cheeks. She looked like a mess, but at that moment she could have cared less. Earlier, Seth had shifted to a wolf to tell her that Jacob finally imprinted on that hybrid brat… her words, not his. When she heard that, she morphed as fast as she could, just so she could keep her thoughts private for a least a little bit longer. He imprinted?? She thought that he was the one that detested that whole process the most. That a person should be in charge of their own destiny. Why would he go back on everything he believed in, and for some a freaking newborn child??

"Why do I feel like I have to apologize to you? I didn't do anything wrong." Jacob glared at her. Anything wrong? No of course not, he just single-handedly pulled the one thing that was keeping her still standing away from her. Her hope that she wasn't a freak.

"Apologize? Why would I ever ask you to do such a thing? You word doesn't mean anything, apparently. I was just curious as to why you got yourself suckered in to such crap." She could only stand there for a few moments before turning to walk away. She couldn't look at him any longer. The gleam in his eye was painful to stare at. It looked like he really was in love with that mini-leech. Disgusting.

"Leah!" He barked at her. She stopped moving immediately. It was silent for a couple of moments, the only sound came from wind blowing in the trees. He breathed out a heavy sigh and then ordered, "Go and look around the parameter. Make sure that things are the same." He didn't have any idea how to go about this situation. He wished that he could go and shift quickly just to hear what she was actually thinking, so then that way he would be able to calm her down, just a little bit. But right as he was about to move forward slightly, he heard Carlisle and Edward softly talking about Bella waking up.

Leah did as well. Her shoulders bunched up, and she could feel the bumps along her spine start to quake. The vampires will always be constantly interrupting her. She would have to deal with that, but that didn't mean that she had to take orders snapped from a kid two years younger than her. Instead of turning around to beat the crap out of the little shit, she just tilted her head to the side and quietly murmured, "Yes, sir." Before entering the woods and stripping off her dress once again.

She would do her job. She will concentrate on other things other than the familiar feeling of being betrayed. Because standing in as a guard dog to a couple of vamps is a hell of a lot easier to deal with than Sam and all the baggage that he brings along with him. It's a lot easier to deal with than remembering the flicker of warmth she felt when she had her conversation with Jake that one night. She shook her head, and phased into the graceful being that she wished she could always be.

_Lee-lee, you okay? _Seth asked her.

_Don't call me that. And yeah I'm fine. Going to do my rounds. Wolf-girl out. She felt her brother smirk at that. Now all she has to do is concentrate on the job, and if that doesn't work she's going to have to recite the French that she remembered from high school. If that didn't persuade her brother to stay out of her head, maybe it'll actually make him learn something._

_. . . . .  
_


End file.
